Even If I Have Amnesia
by Luixa
Summary: Mikan already loved Natsume ever since, she just never confessed. But one day, she got hit by a truck and got amnesia. But even though she has amnesia, her heart still beats for Natsume, now, will she have the guts to confess? NxM and RxH.. now complete!
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Author's Note: Okay, here I am again, please read and review this story, I'll try

my best to entertain you all.. sorry.. I want to thank Chris-chan again for her suggestion on the last story. Thanks again. Review… no criticism or flames okay?

**Even If I Have Amnesia**

**Chapter 1: **

**The Accident**

"Jinno-sensei!" Shouted Narumi as he opened the door, Jinno who was half sleeping quickly opened his eyes and looked at the person who called his name, "What?"

"Sorry to disturb your slumber but I have bad news!"

Jinno looked directly at his eyes, "What?" He asked still with cool voice.

"Mikan Sakura, she got hit by a car …. She's in the hospital right now… "

Jinno quickly stood from his chair, "WHAT?"

"Can't you say anything else except what?" Asked a monotone voice coming from the door. Both teachers looked at the door and found Hotaru, her eyes were full of tears.

Jinno approached her, "You saw everything?"

Hotaru turned around, "Ha- Hai… "

Jinno made her face him but all he got was a shot of Hotaru's baka gun, "Baka, don't do that to me!"

Flasback

Mikan and Hotaru went out of the academy and decided to go around the human world. Mikan saw a candy shop and hopped across the street without paying attention to the cars passing by.

Hotaru was about to run after her when she got hit by an eight-wheeler truck. Hotaru cupped her mouth and ran towards Mikan, she looked at her best friend's body. Every part of her was bleeding, even Hotaru's dress was already stained with blood.

Hotaru brought out her portable cell phone and called Narumi.

"Mushi?"

"This is Hotaru."

Narumi let out a little laugh as soon as he heard her say her name.

"Mikan, she's been hit by an 8-wheeler truck"

Narumi stopped laughing and froze, "Na.. ni?"

"Deaf, do I really have to repeat it?"

"Still acting like that Imai in a time like this?"

"Shut up, I'm infront of the stupid popular candy store right now, hurry up or she might lose a lot of blood."

Narumi put the phone down and headed for Mikan's classroom, he asked everyone who has the teleport alice and one of the students rose up. Narumi quickly pulled him out of the classroom and gave him some instructions. The student nodded and in a second, they disappeard.

Narumi appeared infront of the teary-eyed Hotaru, he turned around and saw a bleeding Mikan, he immediately carried her to the nearby hospital in the academy.

They headed for the emergency room and two nurses came running to them,

"Sir, what happened?"

Narumi turned to look at Hotaru, Hotaru sighed and started explaining.

The nurses brought Mikan to the emergency room leaving Narumi and Hotaru alone in the waiting room.

Hotaru was staring at the ground while Narumi was biting his fingernails in fear. (yeah.. very very hard to believe)

Hotaru rolled her eyes and looked at Narumi, "Hey, don't act like a three year old child, Mikan is strong, she'll survive…"

Narumi bit his lower lip, "Yeah.. maybe I should calm down.."

He stood up from his seat, "I'll go to the academy to inform everyone about this.."

Hotaru gave him a nod and continued staring at the ground.

End of Flashback

Jinno-sensei's eyes started to get big, he ran out of his office shouting, "I'll be in the hospital! Inform everyone about this!"

Hotaru followed outside the office, "I'll inform my classmates… "

Narumi didn't have any other choice but to say yes to Hotaru, while Hotaru went to her classroom, he went the other way, the way to the faculty.

Hotaru opened the door, everyone looked at her.

"Everyone… Mikan's in the hospital"

All of the students became quiet except for a boy with the fire alice, he stood up from his chair and approached Hotaru, "WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked clenching his fist.

_You really are worried about her Natsume huh? I understand you.. _"She's been hit by an eight-wheeler truck"

Natsume's eyes twitched, he grabbed Hotaru's wrist and started pulling her to the hospital, "No time to lose… no time to lose.. she might die…. No.. she can't "

Hotaru sighed and just let Natsume pull her, she also wants to see her best friend anyway.

They arrived at the hospital after about 10 minutes, they entered the emergency room and a nurse walked to them, "Your companion is in room 208."

Without even answering the nurse, Natsume started to pull Hotaru again, now to the 2nd floor.

They arrived at the door, they didn't knock, they just entered the room and even banged the door.

Natsume let go of Hotaru's wrist and approached the bed, his eyes full of tears already, he used shirt to wipe it. "Mikan…"

"So you really do love her?" A voice coming from behind the bed asked.

Natsume looked at him, "Sensei.."

It was Jinno-sensei, he smiled at Natsume and closed his eyes, "Even if Mikan's stupid…. You still like her.. its because of hre sweetness and kindness right?"

"Whatever" Was the only answer Natsume could give.

Jinno chuckled, "Stop lying.. I know you like her… "

Again, he answered the same answer.

As they were arguing with each other, the body in the middle of them started to move, "Uh…… "

Natsume stopped arguing with Jinno and looked at Mikan, "Mikan?"

Mikan opened her eyes and blinked, "Who… who are you?"

Natsume's jaw dropped, he put his hand on his hair and started to pull it, "You… don't know US?"

Mikan reached for Natsume's hand and pulled it down, "That's not good… you'll rip your hair… yeah.. I'm sure I don't know you… who are you? Who am I?"

Jinno bit his tongue.."I knew this day would happen someday.."

Both Hotaru and Natsume glared at him.

Mikan pulled the end of Natsume's sleeve like a 2 year old girl, "Please answer my question…"

Natsume got back to his senses and smiled sweetly at Mikan, (yes.. sweetly..) "You're Mikan Sakura.."

Mikan's heart beat fast, she doesn't know why but as soon as Natsume said her name, her heart started to beat fast.

Natsume shook Mikan slowly, "Mikan?"

Mikan started shaking her head, "Hehehe… sorry.. I was just deeply in my thoughts… Hehehe.."

Then, she looked at the person sitting on the bench infront of her bed, she smiled at her, "And who is she?"

"Hotaru Imai" The girl answered.

Mikan gave her a big grin, "Nice to meet you!"

After seconds, the door sprang open.

Hotaru and Natsume looked at Mikan and then at the group of people, "Ohayo…"

**E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R**

**Author's Note: End of chapter 1.. tell me what you think about it.. no criticism or flames okay? Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Memory

Author's Note: Thanks! Keep those reviews coming! Just want to thank my best friend again, Chris-chan! (yeah I know …I've been thanking her since my last stories, I just love thanking her! I enjoy it!) Hehehe.. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Pls. Please please please please leave your review!

**Chapter 2: **

**A Memory**

Weeks had passed and our Mikan was brought out of the hospital already. It was an ordinary day except for the fact that the classroom was quiet. Everyone was talking about it, how quiet she was.

Flashback

The door opened revealing Mikan, her hair wasn't in pigtails, it was in a long ponytail. As soon as she entered the room, everyone was expecting that she would be noisy and everything but they were wrong. As Mikan entered the classroom, she bowed at them and smiled sweetly, she waved at Hotaru and continued to her seat.

_Hotaru was the only one who expected this, Sumire wasn't happy about the new Mikan and neither was Natsume. Natsume always loved her cheerful self even though she was a little annoying. Sumire wasn't happy because she knew that a lot of boys will like her in that kind of attitude. _

_Mikan reached her seat and gracefully sat on her chair, she brushed her hair off her shoulders. That made the boys stare dreamily at her. She looked at the ground and started swinging her legs, she took a look at the whole classroom and blushed when she saw almost every boy was staring at her. Her heart wasn't beating until her eyes reached Natsume. Her heart started to pound very fast. _

_She put her hand on her chest, she can feel her heartbeat. She blushed harder. She closed her eyes and rested it on her table, after a few minutes, her heart finally calmed down. _

End of Flashback

Hotaru was contented how Mikan acted, she was quite happy about it. No one will hug her anymore, no one will call her name loudly and no one will trail her everywhere she goes.

That proved it as recess came. She quickly went out the room to avoid Mikan. The other girls also went out leaving Mikan standing beside her chair. Natsume looked at her but as she caught him staring at her, he quickly looked away. Ruka chuckled as blush started appearing in his friend's cheeks.

Kokoroyomi also chuckled with Ruka as he read Natsume's thoughts, Natsume gave him a death glare but he didn't stop laughing. Natsume clenched his fist, he set Koko's hair on fire but it quickly disappeard.

Ruka and Natsume gasped, _How did that happen? _Both of them thought. Kokoroyomi brushed his hair with his fingers, also thinking, _How! _

But then, they remembered something, they weren't alone in the classroom, a girl if a nullifying alice with them.

They all looked at Mikan, she grinned at them, "It's bad to set someone's hair on fire Natsume-kun, that's the reason why I put it out, forgive me okay?"

The three boys got shock about it, Mikan used her alice … and it wasn't a disaster. She used it… expertly. All the boys could do was to open their mouth.

Mikan giggled and bid goodbye to them, she walked out of the room and headed for the cafeteria. All the boys that she passed were drooling at her.

She reached the cafeteria. She looked around and saw Hotaru sitting alone in a table, she approached her. Hotaru was about to take out her Baka Gun when Mikan used her hands to stop her. "No Hotaru.. I won't bother you.."

Yeah, you'll probably wonder how does she know that Hotaru will take out her baka gun to hurt her because she thought that she will bother her. Well… let's just say that she's smart enough to know that. Okay?

Hotaru's jaw dropped (yeah.. weird?), she never thought that something like that would happen in her life. She put her baka gun back in her big bag, she forcefully smiled at Mikan.

Mikan smiled back and sat across Hotaru, "Hi there, I'm really sorry to bother you if you're … uhmm… busy eating." She said while looking at Hotaru's food.

Hotaru shook her head slowly, "Iie… you didn't bother me.."

Mikan beamed at Hotaru, "Thankyou, Hotaru-chan… I'll get my food, I'll be right back! Onegai wait for me.."

"Ha- Hai…" Hotaru answered back.

After a few boring minutes, Mikan went back to hers and Hotaru's table, Hotaru's eyes got larger as she saw the food Mikan was carrying.

Before, Mikan used to eat a lot but now… just a half bowl of rice and a bowl of Miso Soup.

Mikan shook her hand infront of Hotaru's face, Hotaru went back to reality, "Gomen, Mikan-chan.."

Mikan put her tray down on the table and winked her eyes, "It's alright Hotaru, your shocked, I know that I used to eat a lot. You told me before right?"

Hotaru put her hand on her chin, she began to thin, "Now you've said it… yeah.. I kinda.. remember it"

Their useless conversation was disturbed by two boys, one had blonde hair and one had raven hair. The two girls noticed them and faced them. Mikan's heart started pounding hard again as she saw Natsume, its like she didn't notice that someone was beside him.

Hotaru on the other hand looked emotionlessly at Ruka, but her heart was pounding hard too, but not as hard as Mikan's.

"What are you looking at polka-dots?" Asked Natsume smirking.

Mikan opened her mouth, "Polka-dots?"

_Stupid! Of course she doesn't know about the polka-dots thingy, she has amnesia… and .. Natsume! It's your chance! Be kind to her, she doesn't remember anything from the past! Yes! _ Natsume thought.

Mikan however stared blankly at the two boys as little memories came back to her, Natsume saying the word "polka-dots" from the past came flashing back to her mind. "Polka-dots…. He used to call me that name… but why?" She asked herself loud enough for the others to hear.

Hotaru and the two boys' eyes widened, "She… remembered." Hotaru said. "Memory… a little memory came back…" Ruka whispered. "Kuso.. .she remembered?" Natsume whispered underneath his breath.

Natsume snapped back to reality and looked at the blank-faced Mikan. He bent down, "Gomen, Mikan."

Everyone in the cafeteria turned around and looked at Natsume, their jaw dropping slowly. Sumire who was seating with Nonoko and Anna was turning red as jealousy started creeping from her heart.

Mikan's heart pounded faster, "Natsume-kun…"

Mikan looked at her, "Hmmn?"

Mikan tried her best to stop her heart but she couldn't, it was like her heart was going to jump out from her chest, "It- It's okay- Natsume-kun.. "

Natsume stood up and got hold of Ruka's right wrist, he said goodbye to Mikan, (only to Mikan) and quickly pulled Ruka out of the cafeteria.

Ruka raised a brow, "What was that for?"

Natsume was panting hard, "I must – stop – myself. .."

Ruka crossed his arms, "Huh?"

Natsume was still panting, "It's like I cannot stop myself from being kind to Mikan… I mean… I was not expecting that myself would call her by name .. I mean-"

Ruka patted Natsume's back, "Calm down Natsume"

Natsume stopped panting but he was still breathing hard, "Y- yeah.. right… but – I should be kind to her right Ruka? Well I mean… because- well.. yeah.. I must be kind to her.. and –"

Ruka sweat-dropped, "Natsume, calm down!"

"Al-right… yeah… alright… "

E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R 

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, well… tell me, was it okay? Please leave your review… criticisms are highly accepted, but please .. not too much okay? Thanks to Hiyono-chin! (Now I have 2 people to thank… hehehe) I really learned my lesson.. thanks Hiyono-chin! I really really do hope we'll be friends. Oh yeah! If you have any suggestion, please don't hesitate to suggest them. Hehehe.. Love ya all! I'll uploat the next chap ASAP. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Mikan Makes Youichi Cry

Author's Note: Okay, first I want to say thank you to Hiyono-chin and Chris-chan. Alright so.. please please please leave your review. Criticisms are accepted but not too much. No flames please. Pls. Do enjoy this chap okay? Love ya'll!

**Chapter 3:**

**Mikan Makes Youichi Cry**

It was another free day, the class scared the substitute teacher away and there you have it! Another free day! Everyone was talking with each other. Mikan was talking with Yuu, she was complimenting how nice his alice was.

In the other room was an annoyed Youichi, his fan girls were running after him again, "ARGH! YOU HAGS! STOP FOLLOWING ME!" He decided to go and visit his onii-chan.

"Natsume-niichan!" He shouted while breathing hard, his fan girls stopped running after him when they heard him shout Natsume's name.

Natsume still haven't answered when Sumire butted in, "Oh hi Youichi, how are you? You're fan girls after you again? Why don't you come to ME and Natsume?"

Youichi glared at her, "Ugly, you're one of those fan girls too you know, not fan girls of mine but fan girls of onii-chan!"

Sumire backed away as Youichi continued his way to his onii-chan, he leapt to Natsume's lap, he soon saw Mikan approaching him.

"Hello there!"

Youichi started to surround her some ghosts and spirits, but it didn't work. Mikan gazed at them amusingly. Then, she looked back at Youichi, "Cool alice kid!"

Youichi raised one of his eyebrows, "Kid?"

Mikan looked at Natsume and gestured him to tell Youichi everything, Natsume blushed madly and Youichi being the smart boy saw it, his face started showing a sly grin.

Natsume shook his head wildly and started telling Youichi everything happened to Mikan. Youichi didn't gasp or anything, he leapt down from Natsume's lap and hugged Mikan's knees, "Sorry for being so rude to you… mommy"

Everyone in the classroom turned to look at the 'family'. Kokoroyomi was laughing crazily behind all of them.

Natsume pushed Youichi carefully, telling him not to do that. But instead of stopping it, Youichi went deeper, "Everyone, welcome my blushing daddy and newest mommy!"

Auras were surrounding Sumire already as she steamed because of jealousy, Hotaru was tinkering her videocamera behind Ruka.

Mikan blinked cutely at Youichi, "What do you mean?"

Youichi smiled cutely at Mikan, "Yes mommy?"

Mikan bent down, now her head the same level as Youichi's "Youichi, sorry but I'm not your mommy and neither is Natsume your daddy… we're still-"

Youichi's eyes started twitching and in a matter of seconds, demons started to fly everywhere and his eyes started bursting some tears, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Natsume cupped his mouth in fear, in his entire life, he never saw Youichi cry that hard. "Youichi…. Stop crying.."

That didn't stop Youichi, it even made him cry even more.

Mikan opened her mouth in slow motion, she put her arms around Youichi and kissed his forehead. "Don't cry Youichi… you do understand right? Natsume and I are too young… please understand… shhhhh… don't cry…"

She managed to stop Youichi from crying, but she didn't manage to stop her heart from beating, her heart leapt in joy as Youichi told the whole class that Mikan and Natsume were his parents.

Everyone gasped at the scene, it was really like a mother and son scene. Mikan acted really mature and Youichi was staring at Mikan with puppy-dog eyes. Even Natsume couldn't help it, his face turned tomatoes.

Youichi quickly turned and looked at Natsume, "THERE! HE'S IN IT AGAIN! FATHER IS BLUSHING!"

Mikan glanced at Natsume, he indeed was blushing, he didn't have anything to cover his face and his back was already against the wall so there's no other choice but to let the whole class see it.

Youichi pulled the hem of Mikan's skirt, "See mommy? Now you believe me right? Right? He's blushing! Madly blushing!"

Sumire was already clenching both fist.

Mikan's half face was already covered with her bangs, _Certainly, he's blushing.. no doubt about it.. but… does that mean he .. likes me? Mikan! Snap out of it! _

But then, her curious face turned into a blank expression. Memories of Natsume blushing from the past started flashing in her mind, before she doesn't seem to know that she's blushing but now, she knows it completely. Mikan was already closing her eyes in pain, that pain was caused of those memories. They were so many, even Kokoroyomi who was trying to read Mikan's mind fell down to the floor because of the power of the memories.

Everyone looked interestingly at Mikan, some of the girls closed their eyes since they're scared, some boys were staring dreamily at her, (YES DREAMILY!) Ruka accidentally embraced Hotaru, he was too scared to look. Hotaru was busy blushing because of the embrace but her attention was still half focused on the trembling Mikan. Natsume fell to his knees and hugged Mikan, "Mikan.. Mikan.. calm down.. I know it hurts… calm down…"

Youichi was smiling at the scene, _They indeed look like a couple… nice going Youichi! _

E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R 

Author's Note: Please please please leave your message.. thanks for reading this chapter and story. I truly thank you all with all my heart and soul. Thanks again to my best friend Chris-chan and my friend Hiyono-chin! Love ya! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: Baka Gun Memories

Author's Note: Ohh.. I'm so sorry… nope, that's not the end of the story.. still have many chapters to go! Love ya all! Please do enjoy this chappy… I want to thank Hiyono-chin and Chris-chan again. Okay.. here I go ..

**Chapter 4: **

Baka Gun Memories 

Another boring day at the academy… not until they heard Yuu that is.

"DVDS AND VCDS OF NATSUME BLUSHING AND YOUICHI CALLING BOTH MIKAN AND NATSUME HIS PARENTS"

In about 2 minutes, the whole school grounds were full of people, High-school students, grade school and even their science teacher (forgot his name).

Hotaru was already earning millions when Mikan passed by the big crowd, "What's going on?" Mikan asked loud enough for the person behind her to hear.

"Your darn best friend is selling videos, videos of us being called parents by Youichi!"

Mikan turned around and saw Natsume, her heart started beating fast again, _How can I stop this beating of my heart! It's pounding against my chest like crazy! _ But then, she remembered what Natsume told her, ya know, about the video selling. She turned her attention back to Natsume, "You mean… Hotaru's selling videos about that?"

Natsume opened his mouth, "Stu- I mean… Mikan.. yes…"

Mikan tilted her head, "I see… well its not worth it stopping her, I mean.. look, she's gathering the whole school! She's happy blackmailing her best friend… and if that's Hotaru.. that's Hotaru. No one can change that. I love her for what she is!"

Natsume's jaw dropped, _Oh my gosh! She's like that now! Before, before I talk to her she'll be running to Hotaru and will be stopping her, and she'll ask me to burn every copy of it .. but now! She's …. Whoa! _

Mikan stared at Natsume curiously, her face a few inches away from him already, Natsume looked away, he knew that the color red was already occupying half of his face already.

Unfortunately, this new smart Mikan noticed this, she giggled, "So you really blushed huh?"

"Tsk!"

"Stop that, that's mean Natsume-kun… anyways, that's a bad answer!" She fought.

Natsume glared at her, "So what?"

Mikan smiled instead of glaring back, "C'mon Natsume, let's not fight anymore… kay?"

Natsume felt happy about this but he was too shy to show it so he just nodded bangs covering his face.

Mikan patted Natsume's head, "C'mon, I know you're happy!"

This time, Mikan has no doubt about it already, she knows that Natsume feels something for her, she wanted to tell him how she feels too but she doesn't have enough guts to tell him that.

By the time she finished thinking, Natsume was already out of sight. Mikan sighed heavily and continued walking to the dormitory.

She passed by Hotaru's room, at first, she didn't seem to mind but after she noticed that the door was open, she decided to get in.

Mikan went in the door, since Hotaru's an honor student, she has a good room, I mean.. not like Mikan's of course. Mikan didn't stare dreamily around, her attention was focussed on something, something on the table. It was shaped like a gun.

Mikan widened her eyes, she quite remember Hotaru using it but … when and where? Then she put her hand on her forehead, "Stupid Mikan, you have amnesia of course-"

Pain started occuping her head, "Ou- ou- ch.." She started squeezing her head in pain, "Oh god.."

Then memories of Hotaru using her baka gun on her started flashing in her mind, "Ah- hh – hh…." Was all she can say. Pain was still there.

She fell unconsciously to the floor.

She rubbed her eyes as she woke up after hours, she looked around, she was still in Hotaru's room… but something was wrong. She wasn't alone, beside her was a person with purple orbs. "Ho- HoTARU!" She yelled.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "You didn't have to shout…"

Mikan sighed, "Sorry… I was just surprised…"

"Memories came back right?" Asked a person sitting on Hotaru's couch.

Mikan turned to look at that person, she smiled, "Natsume-kun!"

Again, Natsume blushed.

Mikan noticed something on Hotaru's lap, it was the … baka gun.

Mikan stared at it, her face without expression, "That gun… its called baka gun… right? And you used to hit me … with it…I hated it before… Everytime I hug you, you hit me with it…"

Hotaru sweat-dropped, "So some memories really came back?"

Mikan nodded, "That's why I fainted.."

Now Natsume sweat-dropped, "Duh.."

Mikan glared at little at him, "Sorry!"

Natsume bowed and stood up his back facing her, "No need to say sorry.."

Mikan just smiled.

E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R 

Author's Notes: So was this chapter good or nice? Thanks for leaving your review. Keep those reviews coming please.. this is NOT the end of the story! Hehe.. I'll upload the next chapter any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Sumire Tells Mikan

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this story… though its not yet finished.. hehe… anyway… please continue reading this! It makes me really really very happy! I want to thank Hiyono-chin and Chris-chan again. Arigato.. please read and review this chappy! Love ya'll!

**Chapter 5: **

**Sumire Tells Mikan About Her Jealousy**

Mikan woke up really early today, today was the day that she will confess to Natsume. She was gathering all her guts already, later midnight, she'll be telling Natsume everything. Everything that she feels for him. She thought that midnight was the perfect time of the day. The moon will be shining brightly, breeze will be blowing just right and no one around.

As she was walking, she bumped into someone, "Ouch!" But before she lands on the ground, someone got hold of her wrist, she looked up and gasped, blush and her heart started pounding really fast. "Na- Natsume-kun!"

Natsume pulled her up, "And I thought you'll never bump me again…"

Mikan blinked, "You mean.. I used to bump you?"

Natsume nodded but then, he noticed Mikan trembling in pain again. "Argh! Here it goes again… the pain!" Mikan fell to her knees and started crying, pain was all over her head and mind. Memories were coming back again, memories of her bumping Natsume. _It- … happens every morning! _

Natsume kneeled down infront of her and started asking if she was okay, she can't answer, she's too focussed on the memories that came back.

From afar was Sumire clenching her fist again and glaring at the couple. Her heart was burning in jealousy, how she wanted to kill Mikan, how she wanted to separate them forever.

After a few minutes, the pain started fading away, Mikan sighed happily before she fell to Natsume's lap. Natsume opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

Mikan woke up, she used her left arm to support her as she stood up, she then found out that she was leaning on Natsume. They were under 'their' favorite Sakura Tree, Natsume was still sleeping.

Natsume's body twitched when Mikan stood up, that made Natsume wake up, he licked his lips when he saw Mikan wasn't there anymore but then…

"Hi Natsume… woke up already?"

Natsume jumped in surprise, Mikan giggled, "You should've seen your face when you jumped in surprise!"

Natsume scowled.

Mikan bent down, "Awww.. don't scowl Natsume-kun! That'll make your face ugly!"

Natsume didn't do anything, he just leaned back and looked at the sky, "The sky is beautiful right?"

Mikan looked at the sky too, "Yeah…."

Sumire from behind the bushes was still staring madly at them, he was cursing them inside her mind, _Curse you both curse you both curse you both curse you both curse you both curse you both curse you both curse you both curse you both…. _

Mikan felt a tickling sensation in her tummy, _My gosh! I think I have to pee! _ She quickly stood up, "Natsume… goodbye for now, I have to… uhmm.. pee…"

Natsume raised a brow and roared in laughter, "P- **snort** ee?"

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Not funny!"

She walked away whispering some words to herself, "Later midnight, I'll tell him how I feel.." She thought that no one heard it but someone did, someone hiding in the bushes.

Sumire smiled to herself, "Midnight huh? I doubt it that she'll be able to tell him.. whahaha.."

That midnight..

Mikan took a peek out of her window, she snapped her fingers when she saw Natsume sitting under the Sakura Tree, "I was right! There he is!"

She went out of her room and started walking through the hallways, she reached the ground floor, she was about to open the door that will lead her outside when someone from behind tapped her shoulders.

Mikan turned around and saw Sumire, she wasn't smiling, she had an evil glare on her face, "Su-mi-re…What are you- doing- here?"

Sumire pulled Mikan away from the door, "Don't think about doing it!"

Mikan sweat-dropped, "Doing- what?"

Sumire pushed her against the wall, "Don't act as if you don't know! You're going to tell Natsume how you feel right? Don't even think about continuing it!"

Mikan gasped, _How did she- _

"Right now you might be wondering how did I know? Haha, simple, I heard you!"

Mikan cupped her mouth, tears started to form in her beautiful eyes, "Sumire…"

"Shut the hell up Mikan, ya know what, I'm jealous.. well.. maybe more than jealous about you and Natsume… I hate you… you know what, I can kill a person when I'm jealous!"

Mikan gulped, "Sumire…" _IS SHE THAT CRAZY?  
_

Sumire slapped Mikan's right cheek, "So don't you dare tell Natsume how you feel or else!"

Mikan gathered all her courage, "Or else?"

Sumire now slapped Mikan's left cheek, "Or else I'll find a way to kill you..or your best friend… or.. Youichi!"

A pair of eyes were watching them from the stairs, "So that hag would kill me if mommy tells daddy how she feels huh?"

E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R 

Author's Note: How was the chapter? Please read and review! Thanks… I'll upload the next chappy really soon! Thanks


	6. Chapter 6: Continuation of Chap 5

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming please! I think I'll try to finish this story before Tuesday .. hehehe… anyway, I want to thank my two friends again, Hiyono-chin and Chris-chan! Ciao.. enjoy my story okay?

**Chapter 6: **

**Continuation of Sumire Tells Mikan About Her Jealousy**

Flashback 

"Shut the hell up Mikan, ya know what, I'm jealous.. well.. maybe more than jealous about you and Natsume… I hate you… you know what, I can kill a person when I'm jealous!"

Mikan gulped, "Sumire…" _IS SHE THAT CRAZY?  
_

Sumire slapped Mikan's right cheek, "So don't you dare tell Natsume how you feel or else!"

Mikan gathered all her courage, "Or else?"

Sumire now slapped Mikan's left cheek, "Or else I'll find a way to kill you..or your best friend… or.. Youichi!"

A pair of eyes were watching them from the stairs, "So that hag would kill me if mommy tells daddy how she feels huh?"

End of Flashback 

Mikan froze as she heard Sumire say those words, her heart was aching in fear, her heart ached more when she heard the word "kill'.

Sumire glared at her, "So what? You'll still continue your plan to tell Natsume about your feelings?"

Mikan gulped, _I don't know.. I want to tell him.. but… how about Hotaru and Youichi? This can't happen, this must be a dream, this has to be a dream! This – _

Another slap came from Sumire.

_Okay… this isn't a dream! _

Youichi wasn't feeling any fright in him, the truth was he wanted to come out of his hiding place and tell Mikan and Sumire that he was there. But he decided to listen to their conversation more.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Mikan, what now?"

Mikan closed her eyes tightly, _No Mikan.. don't let her scare you… don't let her … please … stop being soft, be selfish for once… she can't kill Youichi or Hotaru.. that's crazy… SNAP OUT OF IT MIKAN! She IS crazy!_

Sumire shook Mikan, "Hey idiot, what's your answer?"

Mikan opened her eyes, tears started streaming down, she gathered all her strength, she pushed Sumire. Sumire fell to the ground, "OUCH!"

Mikan stood bravely, "You bitch! You ruin people's – ARGH! Memories…."

Memories started coming again, her head was in pure pain, those memories were those times that Sumire called her names.

Sumire managed to stand, she was breathing hard, she took out her knife from her pocket and was about to stab Mikan with it when somebody pushed her from behind.

Mikan stare at the falling Sumire, her eyes as wide as ever, "Sumire!"

Youichi who pushed Sumire ran to his 'mommy' "Are you alright?"

Mikan turned and looked at Youichi, "Youichi!"

Youichi hugged his mommy, "No one can kill you…"

Mikan's head wasn't in pain now, she hugged Youichi back. But then, they saw blood all over the floor, it came from..

"SUMIRE!" Shouted Mikan. She put Youichi down and approached the bleeding Sumire.

When Youichi pushed the-about-to-kill-Mikan Sumire, the knife flew out of her hands and as she landed on the floor, the knife landed on her tummy, it struck her deeply and that made her tummy bleed.

Mikan hugged Sumire, "Sumire… why?"

But when Mikan tried to listen to Sumire's heartbeat, she couldn't hear any, her heart started to beat, it wasn't because of love but because of fright. _Could she be…. Could she be- dead? _

Mikan looked around, Youichi wasn't there anymore, Mikan bit her lower lip, _Where is he? I must find- No! I cannot go and find him .. I can't leave Sumire here alone…. _

The door sprung open revealing Youichi with someone taller than him. At first, Mikan couldn't identify who it was but as the person produced a ball of fire, she quickly recognize him, "Na-"

Natsume kneeled down and hugged her, "Mikan…"

Mikan sniffed and hugged Natsume back, "Natsume.."

They stopped hugging and their attention went back to the dead Sumire, Mikan was still guilty even though it wasn't her fault why she died. Natsume put a finger on Mikan's lips, "Don't be guilty… its not your fault.. its not Youichi's fault either… its her fault.."

Natsume took a glimpse of Mikan only to find out she was sleeping.

Youichi sat beside Natsume, "Is mommy alright?"

Natsume blushed, "Hai… memories came back to her I suppose…"

Youichi smiled, "Yeah.. memories came back to her a while ago.. Sumire was about to stab her when I pushed her away!"

Natsume brushed Youichi's hair using his hot hands, "Good going Youichi.. If it wasn't for you Mikan would be dead by now… thanks Youichi…"

Youichi raised a brow, "What about that hag?"

(Yeah.. he still calls her a hag even though she's already dead)

"I'll carry Mikan to her room, tell Jinno or Narumi about this… about the whole story.."

Youichi stood up and gave him a nod as an answer, he started to walk away leaving Natsume with the sleeping Mikan and the dead body of Sumire.

E-N-D-O-F-S-T-O-R-Y 

Author's Note: Sorry for the death of Sumire.. don't worry.. its just a story! This is not yet the end… wait for the next CHAPTERS .. yes, CHAPTERS.. more chapters are to come.. so please wait for it! Please leave your review.. love ya'll!


	7. Chapter 7: The Kiss

Author's Note: I'm really sorry about the death of our 'beloved' Sumire.. its just a story, don't get mad at me please… anyways, I want to say arigato to my friends again, Hiyono-chin and Chris-chan. I hope you do enjoy this chap! Good luck!

**Chapter 7:**

**The Kiss**

Mikan just woke up and the first thing that caught her eyes was her two best friends, Yuu and Hotaru. Hotaru's face was still emotionless while Yuu's was half worried.

Mikan sat straight, she started to cry again, _Why did Sumire die? I must be the one who died.. I'm so guilty… It can't be.. I wish it was a dream but it isn't! Sumire…. Please forgive me… please do forgive me. _

Kokoroyomi stood up from his chair and joined Yuu and Hotaru, "Mikan, how many times should people tell you, it wasn't your fault why she died!"

Mikan wiped her tears and faked a smile, "But-"

Hotaru sat beside Mikan, "C'mon Mikan, she deserves it, after threatening to kill me, Youichi and you?"

Mikan thought about it and without realizing it, her head was already nodding.

All of a sudden, Narumi emerged from the door, "SAKURA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU FINE? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO YOU? IS YOUR HEAD STILL ACHING? YOUR ARM? LEG? BODY? HAIR?"

Hotaru, Yuu and Mikan all sweat-dropped, "He almost asked everything that has the same meaning as are you alright!" Hotaru whispered.

Yuu giggled, Mikan's attention went back to Narumi's question.

"Daijoubu dayo Narumi-sensei…"

Narumi sighed.

But then Mikan froze, "WHAT ABOUT SUMIRE? WHERE IS SHE?"

Jinno got in the room, he stood next to Narumi, "Don't worry Mikan, Sumire's dead…. She deserves it.."

"DEMO-"

"I guess some things are still the same with our Mikan here… I repeat, she deserves it. She threatened to kill 3 and she herself was killed… she's only one."

"DEMO-"

Narumi chuckled, "Calm down Mikan, its done, she's dead, you can't do anything about that… however… you can pray for her soul to RIP… you know what I mean right?"

Mikan thought for a while and nodded, after all, she's not that stupid Mikan right?

The door opened again, two boys about the same age as Mikan entered. One was carrying his pet rabbit and one was … well.. his hands were in his pocket.

Mikan quickly stood up, she approached slowly to Natsume and hugged him tightly, "Natsume-kun… there's something I've been longing to tell you!"

Natsume blushed and.. you've guessed it, his heart started pounding fast.

Ruka who was beside him coughed loudly to get the couple's attention, unfortunately, he didn't. But somebody did, it was Hotaru.

Hotaru walked to Ruka and pinched him lightly, "Don't disturb them… "

Ruka blushed a little, "Al- alright…"

Narumi gestured Jinno that they have to leave these couples alone first, Jinno for the first time agreed to leave the four students.

As the door closed, Mikan fell to her knees again, "Argh…. My head.. it is aching again… memor-"

Her mind begun flashing memories of Jinno getting mad at her. Natsume and the others didn't give a hand, they just watched her trembling, they knew that nothing would happen if they comfort her.

They were expecting Mikan to fall down but no, their expectations were wrong, after she trembled, she managed to stand up and look at them, "I'm okay.. Thankgod.."

Natsume sighed heavily, now, he was the one gathering his guts to tell Mikan how he felt. He held her shoulders, "Mikan…"

Mikan looked at him and the same as before, she blushed, "Ye- Yes?"

Natsume leaned closer to her, "I- I… I…"

Mikan leaned closer, she pressed her lips to his, Natsume's eyes shut closed, he accepted the kiss and gave in.

Ruka's jaw dropped at the scene, _Is it me or is it couples these days don't seem to notice if people are near them!_

After a minute, (yes! A minute of kissing!), Mikan and Natsume broke apart, both were blushing like crazy. Their heart were pounding hard against their chest, both knows that these things were happening.

Hotaru's cheeks turned red at the scene, she was happy about it, well.. maybe half of her was, the other half of her was envious, she wished that someday something like that would happen to her.

The door burst open and it revealed a laughing-to-death Kokoroyomi, he was snorting and giggling around, "Hahaha! You should have read each others minds! They were… so FUNNY! Especially Imai's!"

Hotaru glared at him, then In her pocket, she pressed something and in a second, a robot grabbed Kokoroyomi's wrist and it started to drag him.

E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R 

Author's Note: Remember, THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! Teehee… I hoped you enjoyed it… please leave your review! Thanks! Oh yeah.. thankyou to all the people who read this chapter… please watch out for the next chappy! Have a nice day/night!


	8. Chapter 8: It Was Perfect Until

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update… well… did you enjoy the last chapter? Well.. I hope you enjoy this too.. I want to thank Christine again! Please read and review this chappy.. hope ya'll like it!

**Chapter 8:**

**It Was Perfect Until…**

Mikan woke up in Natsume's arms under their favorite Sakura Tree, she yawned and shook Natsume lightly, "Natsume-kun… ohayo.. please wake up…"

Natsume opened his eyes, if it wasn't for Mikan, he won't be opening it.

"Shh! Keep quiet or I'll blackmail you!" Whispered Hotaru as she used her arms to make Ruka fall down.

"Ouch! That's it Ima- "

He felt something wet on his lips and as soon as he opened his eyes, he found Hotaru kissing him, _Whata-_

He decided to kiss her back, he wanted to do that anyways…Hotaru felt shocked, she never thought that Ruka would accept her kiss, and after a few seconds, they end up knowing that they just had a passionate kiss.

"HA! WHO'S THE COUPLE KISSING EACH OTHER IN A PLACE LIKE THIS?" Asked an annoying voice.

Hotaru and Ruka both froze, they knew that someone saw them kissing, then, Hotaru felt something wasn't right, her pocket wasn't that heavy anymore…

**Click click **

Ruka and Hotaru both looked at where the sound came from until they found Mikan holding Hotaru's videocam, "Hey Hotaru! It's my turn to blackmail you now…. WHAHAHAHA!"

"Grrrr!" Hotaru started running after Mikan. But fire stopped her, "AH!"

Natsume smirked and got the videocamera from Mikan, "Tsk tsk tsk… its our turn now Imai…"

That night..

Natsume brushed Mikan's hair off her forehead, "If only I told you earlier about how I feel…."

Mikan opened her eyes and looked at Natsume, "Yeah.. me too… "

Natsume stopped brushing Mikan's bangs and leaned closer to Mikan who was lying on the ground, and before they knew it, they were kissing on the ground like crazy, Mikan on top of Natsume then Natsume on top of Mikan… until Mikan started to sweat but both of them didn't mind It, now, Mikan was getting dizzy but she continued to kiss him… until..

"PERVERT!"

Mikan jumped up and ran towards a tree, she sat down and hugged her knees.

Natsume licked his lips and blinked twice, _What happened to her?_

Mikan was still hugging her knees, her face was blushing and her heart was like its going to jump out from her chest. _Why were we kissing like that? What happened to us? What happened to the world? Why? I know I love Natsume but … what happened?  
_

E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R 

Author's Note: Was the chapter nice? Was it a cliff-hanger? Please leave your message and tell me what you think about this chappy.. thanks for reading it.. I'll upload the next chap asap.


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion and His New Parents

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys, I was really busy at school.. (yeah.. busy..) Anyway, I'm in a very good mood right now so I decided to write this chappy. Thanks to Christine again for her kindness and support. Love ya guys! Enjoy this chap and please leave a review.

**Chapter 9:**

**Confusion and His New Parents**

Mikan was still hugging her knees, she doesn't want to look at the pervert Natsume. She still can't believe that they were kissing crazily. _What happened to us? The last thing I knew was an 8-wheeler truck coming and now.. the next thing I knew was…. I was kissing with Natsume? Weird! _

Natsume thought for a while and he thinks thought he already realized what happened, _No…. please.. let it not be her memories… no…….. _

But then from afar, Hotaru noticed the couple, the brunette girl was crying and the raven-haired boy was staring at her with a blank expression. She sighed and approached them, he tapped Natsume's back, "What happened?"

Natsume almost jumped in surprise, but Mikan, well … uh…. She didn't hear a thing.

Natsume glared at Hotaru but his expression changed into a smirk, "What's up?"

"What happened?"

"Her memories…"

"It came back…" Said a voice from behind them, it was Kokoroyomi, but now, he didn't have that annoying smile in his face, he had a very serious expression.

"What's in her mind?" Asked Natsume who was brushing his hair with his fingers.

"She's…. wondering why you kissed with her a while ago…" Now looking down as he answered.

Hotaru wasn't surprised at this, she knew exactly that Natsume and Mikan liked kissing each other.

Mikan opened her eyes widely, she heard somebody.. rather some people talking, her head rose and she gasped as she saw Hotaru, Kokoroyomi and Natsume. "Wha- … What are you doing here?"

Hotaru and the others looked at Mikan, Natsume's mouth opened but didn't let out a single sound, Kokoroyomi head was titled down, Hotaru was staring directly at Mikan, "Mikan-chan.."

Mikan stood up and she approached her three friends, her body trembling as she got closer to Natsume.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "You don't have to shake like that polka-dots"

Mikan didn't pay attention to what Natsume said, memory of her and Natsume kissing was still occupying ¾ of her mind.

Kokoroyomi was still sad, he faced Mikan a little while but looked down again, what Mikan was thinking hit him hard, he doesn't know if he should tell Natsume about this or not.

Ruka was walking along the sidewalks when he saw Hotaru, yes, only Hotaru. He ran to her and hugged her tight from the back, "I was looking all over for you…"

Hotaru brought out her baka gun from her pocket and hit Ruka with it, "Yeah me too but get away from me right now, I'm facing a little dilemma.."

Ruka rubbed his forehead and noticed other figures standing around him, he gulped when he saw Kokoroyomi looking sad, Mikan with teary eyes and Natsume with a confused look. _What happened here? _

Kokoroyomi bent down and got close to his ear, "Mikan's memory… it came back…"

Ruka froze, he had an idea of what had happened, he quickly got up from the ground and went beside Natsume, "I… I'm really sorry for you…"

Unfortunately, Mikan heard it, and being the dense Mikan now, "SORRY FOR HIM? HE KISSED ME … NOT JUST ANY KISS! HE WAS ON TOP OF ME AND I WAS AT THE BOTTOM… AND .. YOU ARE SAYING YOU'RE SORRY FOR HIM RIGHT NOW?" Mikan shouted without realizing what she said.

Mikan's word struck Natsume's heart, he walked to Mikan, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU HAD AMNESIA?"

Mikan blinked, "Amnesia? I had amnesia?"

All her friends fell to the ground anime style.

Ruka approached Mikan too, "Yeah.. you had amnesia so you don't have the right to shout at Natsume like that.. you don't even know what happened to you both before you gained all your memories back!"

Mikan blinked again, "How did I got that stupid amnesia?"

Hotaru sweatdropped, "Idiot.. when you hit the car!"

Mikan scratched her head, "Oh … yeah… I forgot about that eight-wheeler truck thingy…. " Then she looked back at Natsume, she blushed furiously, and Natsume noticed this, "You're blushing little girl.."

Youichi was passing by when he saw the small crowd, he hopped his way to them, "Hello everyone, mommy, daddy, auntie, uncle!"

Mikan tilted her head, "Mommy?"

Youichi raised a brow, "Yeah.. you … remembered right?"

Ruka kneeled down and tried to carry Youichi but he backed away, "No one can carry me except for my parents!"

Ruka sighed, "Ya know Youichi… your 'mom' got all her memories back now… she absolutely have no idea of what you're talking about…"

Mikan cupped her mouth, "You- you mean I married Natsume when I had amnesia? And.. and.. the worst thing is… I … I … adopted … YOUICHI?"

Everyone now sweat dropped, Kokoroyomi giggled a little, by reading Mikan's mind, he read that Mikan was totally cursing herself and freaking out, _WE MARRIED? _

Natsume snapped his fingers, "Stupid idiot… Youichi just called you his mommy because… uhmm.. he saw you blush!"

Youichi glared at his 'father' "IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

Natsume glared back, but Youichi didn't see it, he tugged Mikan's skirt, "You're still going to be my mommy…"

Mikan bit her lip, "Demo-"

"You have no choice mommy.."

Mikan took Youichi's hands off her skirt and ran away, her palm cupping her whole face, her mind was so confused, she didn't know what to do.

Youichi fell to his knees and started to cry, "WHAAA! MOMMY HATES ME! MOMMY HATES ME! MOMMY HATES ME!"

Natsume tried all his best to calm Youichi down but he couldn't, he lost hope and left too.

Hotaru tapped Youichi's head, for the second time around, she actually felt sad for him, "Youichi… they just had a little misunderstanding that's all…"

Ruka joined Hotaru, he wiped Youichi's tears and used his handkerchief to wipe Youichi's sweat.

Youichi smiled, he held both Ruka and Hotaru's hand, "You're going to be my new mommy and daddy now…"

Hotaru gave Ruka a 'WHAT!' look and he also did the same.

Youichi put their hands together, "Next time I see you.. I want to see you both holding hands or I'll cry.."

E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R 

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chap, please tell me if its good or not, if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell them to me.. I'll update the next chap asap.


	10. Chapter 10: Part 1

Author's Note: Well.. thanks for the reviews, I am flattered! Please continue reading my story and leaving your reviews! I love em! Enjoy! Oh yeah, I want to thank Chris-chan again for helping me and supporting me, (makes a flying kiss) heheh! Okay, let's continue with the story.

**Chapter 10: **

**Flashback and Misunderstanding**

The afternoon was good for Youichi's new parents but for his old parents, it was a bleak, they didn't even talk with each other. Mikan was feeling a little guilty because of what she did earlier to Natsume. Natsume was feeling weak because of what happened between him and his ex-girlfriend.

Both feels like they have to apologize but both also feels that they were too shy. But then, something popped in Mikan's mind, a dead body of… Sumire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mikan started shaking her head to take the picture away but she couldn't, _What is this? Why is she dead and bleeding… that knife, why is it struck on her tummy? What's this! There's only one way to forget about this… to prove to myself that Sumire isn't… dead! _

She started running to the academy, her head looking down, not minding everyone she bumped into until… "Sakura?"

Mikan rubbed her eyes to brush away her tears, she looked up and was surprised to see Narumi, "Na… rumi-sensei!"

Narumi bent down so his head was now level to hers, "Why are you crying Mikan?" He used his fingers to wipe her other tears away.

For the past 10 seconds, she totally forgot about her question but it popped in her mind again, "Narumi-sensei! Where is Sumire? Tell me please!"

Narumi's eyes shot wide in hearing Mikan's question, _Why'd she ask? Doesn't she remember? Baka! Of course she doesn't! She forgot everything that happened when she had amnesia!" _

"Uhmm Mikan…"

Mikan's eyes were getting wetter and wetter every second, Narumi couldn't help it, he couldn't hide it from her forever, he must tell her now, "Mikan…"

Mikan was now trembling in fear, "Tell me… onegai sensei! Tell me!" She was already clutching his shirt.

Narumi held Mikan's shoulders, _Oh my … what should I say! _ "Mikan, she's… dead."

Mikan's mouth opened widely, her eyes too and before she knew it, she fainted.

She opened her eyes slowly, she looked around, she knew where she was even when her sight was still blurry. But then, as soon as her vision started to clear up, what caught her attention was Natsume and Narumi seating at the same couch.

Natsume stood up and left the room, knowing that he will just get insults from her. Even though its hard for him to leave her there, he must or he might hurt her.

Narumi stretched out his hand to Mikan so she could use it as a guide as she rose up from her bed, "I have a terrible dream.. you said that- oh no.. please tell me its just a dream!" She started to cry again.

Narumi's head didn't move an inch, he was still looking down, "Mikan…. Sorry to say that….."

Mikan hugged him tight, "Narumi-sensei.. was I the one who killed her? Was I !"

Narumi took Mikan's arms off his body, "Mikan… you didn't kill her.. but she's already dead…. A knife killed her by accident…"

Mikan froze, she remember what popped In her mind a while ago, the picture, the knife struck on Sumire's tummy. But that wasn't the only reason why she froze, a memory came back, it was the memory of what happened.

Flashback

"Shut the hell up Mikan, ya know what, I'm jealous.. well.. maybe more than jealous about you and Natsume… I hate you… you know what, I can kill a person when I'm jealous!"

_Mikan gulped, "Sumire…" IS SHE THAT CRAZY?  
_

_Sumire slapped Mikan's right cheek, "So don't you dare tell Natsume how you feel or else!" _

_Mikan gathered all her courage, "Or else?" _

_Sumire now slapped Mikan's left cheek, "Or else I'll find a way to kill you..or your best friend… or.. Youichi!"_

_Mikan froze as she heard Sumire say those words, her heart was aching in fear, her heart ached more when she heard the word "kill'._

_Sumire glared at her, "So what? You'll still continue your plan to tell Natsume about your feelings?" _

_Mikan gulped, I don't know.. I want to tell him.. but… how about Hotaru and Youichi? This can't happen, this must be a dream, this has to be a dream! This – _

_Another slap came from Sumire._

_Okay… this isn't a dream!_

"_Tsk tsk tsk… Mikan, what now?" _

_Mikan closed her eyes tightly, No Mikan.. don't let her scare you… don't let her … please … stop being soft, be selfish for once… she can't kill Youichi or Hotaru.. that's crazy… SNAP OUT OF IT MIKAN! She IS crazy!_

_Sumire shook Mikan, "Hey idiot, what's your answer?" _

_Mikan opened her eyes, tears started streaming down, she gathered all her strength, she pushed Sumire. Sumire fell to the ground, "OUCH!"_

_Mikan stood bravely, "You bitch! You ruin people's – ARGH! Memories…." _

_Memories started coming again, her head was in pure pain, those memories were those times that Sumire called her names. _

_Sumire managed to stand, she was breathing hard, she took out her knife from her pocket and was about to stab Mikan with it when somebody pushed her from behind. _

_Mikan stare at the falling Sumire, her eyes as wide as ever, "Sumire!" _

_Youichi who pushed Sumire ran to his 'mommy' "Are you alright?" _

_Mikan turned and looked at Youichi, "Youichi!" _

_Youichi hugged his mommy, "No one can kill you…"_

_Mikan's head wasn't in pain now, she hugged Youichi back. But then, they saw blood all over the floor, it came from.._

"_SUMIRE!" Shouted Mikan. She put Youichi down and approached the bleeding Sumire. _

_When Youichi pushed the-about-to-kill-Mikan Sumire, the knife flew out of her hands and as she landed on the floor, the knife landed on her tummy, it struck her deeply and that made her tummy bleed. _

_Mikan hugged Sumire, "Sumire… why?" _

_But when Mikan tried to listen to Sumire's heartbeat, she couldn't hear any, her heart started to beat, it wasn't because of love but because of fright. Could she be…. Could she be- dead? _

_Mikan looked around, Youichi wasn't there anymore, Mikan bit her lower lip, Where is he? I must find- No! I cannot go and find him .. I can't leave Sumire here alone…._

End of Flashback

Mikan started to pull her hair, her heart was torn into pieces, she can't believe she killed Sumire. Well.. she really didn't but.. she thought she killed her, ya know, being the dense Mikan?

"NONONO! WHY DID I KILL HER! WHY NARUMI-SENSEI? DIDN'T ANYONE STOP ME FROM DOI-"

"QUIET SAKURA! ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!"

Mikan fell on her knees, "No… this can't happen… why is she dead..? no…"

Narumi kneeled down, "She was threatening to kill 3 people!"

"Demo…"

Narumi held Mikan's chin up, "She deserves it Mikan… she deserves it so calm down!"

E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R

Author's Note: The continuation of this chapter will be uploaded soon, please wait for it. Thankyou!


	11. Chapter 10: Part 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, really sorry, please continue reading my stories and please oh please, leave your reviews. I want to thank Chris-chan again for supporting me.

Flashback

Mikan started to pull her hair, her heart was torn into pieces, she can't believe she killed Sumire. Well.. she really didn't but.. she thought she killed her, ya know, being the dense Mikan?

"NONONO! WHY DID I KILL HER! WHY NARUMI-SENSEI? DIDN'T ANYONE STOP ME FROM DOI-"

"QUIET SAKURA! ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!"

Mikan fell on her knees, "No… this can't happen… why is she dead..? no…"

Narumi kneeled down, "She was threatening to kill 3 people!"

"Demo…"

Narumi held Mikan's chin up, "She deserves it Mikan… she deserves it so calm down!"

End of Flashback

**Chapter 10:**

**Part 2**

"Typically, that idiot, she can't understand a word…" Whispered Youichi to himself as he listened to Mikan and Narumi's conversation.

"Ya know, its bad to listen to other people's conversation…" Said a voice from behind.

Youichi faced the person and wasn't surprised to see Ruka and Hotaru, they were holding hands, Hotaru was.. uhmm… emotionless and Ruka was worried. But someone was behind the couple, it was Natsume.

"NATSUME-NIICHAN!" Shouted Youichi. His voice echoed through out the whole hospital. Even Mikan heard it, she froze, her heart pounded fast again, _Natsume… Natsume's outside?_

Without remembering what Natsume and her did earlier, she ran and opened the door, "NATSUME!"

Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume looked at her, Hotaru still emotionless, Ruka cast a blank look, Natsume had a surprised look.

But then, on her way to Natsume, she stopped running, there was something she remembered, the memory of her and Natsume kissing passionately and crazily on the ground, she freaked out and stared at Natsume. Natsume exactly knew why, he's not that dense to forget about that ya know.

"Remembered it again polka-dots?"

Mikan's lips twitched, "PERVERT! Doesn't that bother you!"

Natsume looked away, "Why should it bother me if I know exactly what happened? You don't know anything because you had amnesia that time!"

Mikan put her hands against her chest, indeed her heart was pounding fast, _Amnesia… what did I do during that time? Nothing bad right? I mean.. I had amnesia.. I forgot that I had feelings for Natsume-kun, so what happened? That's.. but.. unless….? _

Someone was tugging the hem of her skirt, she looked down and saw Youichi, "Youichi, what's… wrong?"

"Idiot, you don't remember anything so don't think it's nii-chan's fault!"

Mikan sank her face deep in her hands and started running away, everything was confusing, she can't understand a thing, why she killed Sumire? (which she didn't really do..) why she and Natsume were kissing like that? Why Hotaru and Ruka were holding hands…? Why Youichi called her mommy? She didn't have an answer for any of them.

Hotaru looked down, she felt guilty not comforting her best friend, yes she liked the amnesia Mikan better than the original one but still, she IS her best friend right? Ruka noticed Hotaru being occupied so he asked what was wrong. Hotaru just shook her head and forced a smile.

Natsume rolled his eyes at the scene, _Tsk, if it Mikan hadn't gotten her memories back we would be sweeter than these two! _

"Yeah, I do agree with you Natsume!"

Natsume stopped thinking and his teeth were grinding each other already, heat was rising and he glared at the person who said that, "Kokoroyomi…"

Kokoroyomi walked closer to Natsume, "Hey, hold your horses buddy, I'm here to help…"

"Yeah, help, whatever. Now you can help me by getting rid of yourself!"

"Hmmph! As if you don't need me huh? You do realize that I'm the only one here who knows what Mikan's thinking!"

Natsume's eyes got wider, _He's right… he is the only one who could read minds, I do need his help… _

"That's it my friend…"

Natsume clenched his fist, "Stop reading minds, sometimes people need some privacy in their own mind"

Koko-chan gave Natsume an annoying smile, "You know Natsume, Mikan's really confused right- "

"I know."

"Yeah, I'm expecting that answer, but that's not the point, we must answer her-"

"Questions, yeah I know"

"But let's try to be soft to her, let's answer her questions one by one, I think that would be a better idea cuz if we tell her all the answers to her questions, she'll get more confused…"

"Yeah I know…"

"Then why don't you explain it all to her?"

"I would if I could"

"What do you mean if I could?"

"Idiot, why can't you just read my mind?"

"Cause you told me not to read your mind, stupid…"

Natsume's grip on his shorts got tighter, "Don't annoy me…"

"Yeah fine, now, are you accepting my help?"

"Don't have a choice.."

T-H-E-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R 

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chap, I'll upload the next chapter whn I'm not busy anymore.


	12. Chapter 11: A Very Scary Encounter

Author's Note: Omg! Really sorry for the late update! Please do leave your reviews, I'll be really happy to accept it. I want to thank Animeloverangels again for supporting me, also I want to thank Simplebutspecial also because she supports me, also Sheena Deala, she's also a great friend. Ty!

**Chapter 11:**

**A Very Scary Encounter, The Talk With A Ghost**

The next morning, Mikan stretched her arm and looked at the mirror, yeah, her eyes were still puffy, she entered her bath room and washed her face, she continued to the shower and took a bath. She chose to wear a micro mini skirt and a plain violet long sleeve shirt. She tied her hair into a pony tail and wore a pair of sandals.

On her way downstairs, she bumped into something, or rather, someone. Before she fell completely, the person she bumped to caught her wrist and saved her from falling. "Arigato Gozai- NATSUME-KUN!"

Natsume guided her to stand up, "Mikan…"

Mikan pouted and put a finger below her chin, "Why so lonely?"

Natsume sighed, anime style, "Don't you remember anything?"

Mikan backed away, she remembered the kissing memory, "You- you- YOU PERVERT! KISSING GIRLS WITHOUT A- A – REASON!"

Natsume's eyes squinted, "You sure are stupid little girl…"

Mikan wasn't there anymore after he said that, she ran as fast as she can, still thinking that Natsume was a pervert and would want to do something 'bad' to her. Again, she bumped into someone, she stood up by herself and was about to run when the person spoke, "Mikan-chan, daijoubu?"

Mikan raised a brow and turned around, it was her boy best friend, she smiled widely, "Yuu-chan! And I thought you were that pervert!"

Yuu smile faded away, "Pervert… you mean Natsume?"

Mikan nodded, "Is anyone more perverted than him here?"

Yuu gave a fake chuckle, "You still haven't gotten all your memories of what happened during you had amnesia so you don't know what really happened Mikan.."

"Oh please, like something bad happened, it isn't like me and Natsume were a couple and started kissing everywhere right?"

Yuu sweat-dropped, "Well- "

"C'mon, I know something like that didn't happen!"

"Demo-"

"C'mon, let's go somewhere!"

"Alright, Mikan-chan…"

Both of them rode the bus to Central Town, they passed by all kinds of store and they even bought a large box of fluff puffs. Mikan gazed at the clothes in the store and she bought one using her rabbits.

They were having a great time until they passed by a scary-looking store, Mikan being dense didn't know what kind of store was that, he pulled Yuu inside it, Yuu's eyes twitching.

A woman covered with cloths greeted them in the entrance, "Welcome my dear children, do you want to talk with spirits?"

Mikan opened her mouth, "Spirits?" On her mind were angels, "SURE! I WOULD LOVE TO TALK WITH THEM!"

Yuu closed her eyes tightly, "Mikan…-chan, you don't know what you're …. Doing…. Please…."

Before he knew it, he and Mikan was already inside a dark room, pictures of supernatural were hanging everywhere, Mikan gazed at them fearfully, _What have I done…? I think I misunderstood it a while ago… I can't do- _

The old lady made them seat on the floor and she brought out a scary-looking candle, about 6 inches in height, and she got held of their hands. She told them to join hands and she started murmuring some words, more like prayers and curses.

Mikan was trembling in fear, Yuu was frozed in fright.

Voices and whispers can be heard all over the room already, Mikan could feel cold wind pass by behind her and beside her. Yuu felt the same, the old lady continued praying and whispering some unknown things.

After about an hour, the old lady stopped and both Mikan and Yuu stopped trembling and 'freezing'. When they opened their eyes, their surrounding was plain black, no pictures were hanged, but …. White ladies began to appear everywhere, with faces and some with no faces, some white people with no head started to walk around, Mikan hugged Yuu in fear, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuu held Mikan's arms tight, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

The old lady smiled slyly and closed her eyes and yelled, "STOP!" Everything came back to normal, Yuu and Mikan stopped yelling but they were still breathing hard and trembling, their hearts pounding fast because of fear.

They went out of the shop dumbfounded. Yuu had a scared look on her face while Mikan was still cupping her face with her hands. "Thank god we're still alive!"

Inside the shop..

"Mama, what have you done to those two?" Asked a green-haired girl, about 7 years old in age and she was with a emerald haired girl, the girl was taller than her, about 16 in age.

The old lady smiled and faced the little girl, "Mire, its for your sister, we all know that she's an immortal, but still, she can understand and talk with other people…. We must help her… she's like the reincarnation of …"

The lady beside the seven year old girl looked seriously at the old woman, "it was my fault why I died…. Mom"

"We're not ordinary people girls, we have alice, and you know what my alice is right…? To bring dead people back to life…. Only, they'll become immortals, but still…."

The little girl held her sister's hand tighter, "Onii-san's alice is…?"

"You'll know sooner or later, Mire, right now, we must show to that Sakura girl that it wasn't her fault why your older sister died…"

After 2 hours

In the Academy…

They arrived at the academy later that night, it was already 9 o'clock in the evening and both were still half-frozen, when they ate at central town, they were still shaking badly that half of their food fell down to the floor.

Mikan and Yuu was walking peacefully in the hallway and was planning to go back to their room when the lights started flickering. Cool breeze swept pass them and it felt like what happened a while ago in the scary shop.

Mikan started to break down and cry, she was too scared to handle these, Yuu however, being the smart one looked around, yes it looked felt but it he wasn't feeling scared, he knew something was different. He kneeled down and tapped Mikan's shoulder, "Something's not right here…"

Mikan opened her eyes and stood up, using Yuu's arm as a guide, and infront of them, wind started to form a magical circle, in it was color blue, white, dark blue and semi-black combined.

A silhouette of a person appeared but they couldn't make out who it was, she was as tall as Mikan though….

E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R 

Author's Note: Whew.. that was long! Thanks for reading by the way, please oh please leave your review, or a comment about this chapter, love ya'll, I'll upload the next chappy asap.


	13. Chapter 12: Mine or Her Fault?

Author's Note: Here I am, once again … back again. Thanks for the reviews, I sure did appreciate it, please keep them coming, I really love it, it gives me inspiration… I want to thank several friends of mine again, Chris-chan, Sbs and Sheena Deala…. That's all, I really do hope that you'll enjoy this chap.

**Chapter 12:**

**Mine or Her Fault?**

The silhouette turned clearer and clearer each second and both the kids were trembling really hard now, they were already semi-kneeling, but still, Yuu's pretty sure that something was different with this silhouette, its size, its shape, it looks like…

"SUMIRE-CHAN!" Shouted the person beside him, he was too busy thinking that he didn't notice the silhouette turning into a clear figure. Mikan ran to Sumrie and hugged her…. She could hug her but, she felt cold as soon as her body touched her. Mikan let go, it was like she hugged a big ice cube a while ago, but she didn't care, "Sumire-chan, let's go to Jinno-sensei and Narumi-sensei! Let's prove to them that you're not dead!"

Yuu cupped his mouth and approached the two, "Mi- … ka- kan, I- I don't think that's- that's such a- a- a- good idea!"

Sumire was still standing there, her face showed a little smile and her hair was swaying with the cold breeze. Mikan faced Yuu and blinked twice, "What do you mean?"

Yuu bowed his head, now his bangs covering his face, "Because…. Sumire's already …… " He faced Mikan, "DEAD!" He shouted.

Tears started to form in Mikan's eyes, she sniffed and sobbed, "How- How could you, Yuu? Look! She's here! She's –"

"I'm dead, Mikan-chan…." Whispered Sumire loud and clear.

Mikan froze, not because of the strong wind that passed by when Sumire said that, its because of the words she heard from her, she shook Sumire's shoulders, even though it was cold as ice, she didn't care, "YOU'RE NOT DEAD! LOOK! I CAN HOLD YOU, SEE YOU! YOU'RE TRULY NOT DEAD!"

Sumire started to cry and hugged Mikan, "Mikan, you feel cold?"

Mikan's eyes twitched, "Huh!"

Sumire hugged her tighter, "Do you feel cold when touching me…?"

Mikan's eyes shot wide, she just remembered it now, "Ye- Yeah…"

"It's because…. Because….. be- because…"

"She's a ghost, nono, she's an immortal, that girl, that girl in that shop, that old lady, she's no ordinary person, you do noticed a while ago that she looked a lot like Sumire right? They're related… related in many ways, and in those ways, includes, that old lady also has…. Alice…" Said Yuu in a respectful but thoughtful manner.

Tears flew away as Mikan looked away, her body still pressed against the immortal's body, "Nonono! Sumire isn't dead, she isn't dead, she must not be dead, she cannot be dead! NO!"

Mikan's voice was heard all over the floor, no, not just all over the floor, all over the dormitory, everyone at the same moment rose up and got up from their bed, sensing and thinking where the shout came from, it lead them to the middle of 4th floor, there, their eyes got wider as they saw Sumire hugging Mikan, Mikan crying, Yuu looking down at the floor.

Natsume pushed the people that was getting in his way and at last, he arrived at the middle of the crowd, he bumped something cold, or rather, someone cold. He turned to face the person and he's eyes started to shake when he saw Sumire looking at him, he could not see love at her eyes, only a stare that will come from a friend, emotions like happy and fright mixed up inside him.

Mikan stopped crying as she saw Natsume, jealousy started to creep from her heart, she thought that Natsume loves Sumire. (which was wrong) "Na- Natsume…" Her body still being hugged by Sumire.

Natsume pushed Sumire away and embraced Mikan in a protecting way, "What are you going to do with Mikan? DID SHE DO SOMETHING WRONG!"

Youichi who was with Hotaru looked amazingly at the commotion, his eyes twinkled in amazement, _Wow… a ghost and 2 people fighting and arguing, or was that talking? Oh never mind… this is amazing! _He looked up and wasn't surprised when he saw Hotaru video-taping the whole thing.

Sumire's bangs were covering half of her face, "I'm not going to do anything to her ….. Natsume"

Natsume froze at the moment she called his name, he embraced Mikan tighter than ever. Mikan used her strength to break free from Natsume's hug, she ran to Sumire and hugged her just like the way she hugged her a while ago, "Sumire's my friend…. She won't do anything!"

Everyone looked interestingly at Mikan, Natsume and Sumire. It was something that won't happen everyday, Hotaru on the other hand was also thinking, 'I'll earn MILLIONS!' Her eyes turning into dollar signs already.

Ruka sweat-dropped at the scene.

Sumire again, whispered loud, "I'll not do anything to her, I just want to tell her what really happened, she seems… troubled with what happened when I was about to kill her before…." Cool breeze again swept pass the crowd and bangs were still covering half of her face.

Mikan now felt confused, she thought that it was the other way, she was getting hurt every minute, with all her emotions, she pushed Sumire and she fell down on her knees, she was crying hardly and was hugging herself. _'about to kill her….. about to kill me? But.. I thought I killed her? What happened!'_

Sumire landed straight on the floor, she rubbed her forehead to take away the pain, she looked at Mikan once again, by the look on her face, she knew exactly that Mikan was troubled and confused. She approached her and kneeled infront of her, "Mikan-chan…"

E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R 

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chappy, please do tell me of what you think, I'll really appreciate it! I'll upload the next chap as soon as possible. **


	14. Chapter 13: The Flashback

Flashback

Sumire again, whispered loud, "I'll not do anything to her, I just want to tell her what really happened, she seems… troubled with what happened when I was about to kill her before…." Cool breeze again swept pass the crowd and bangs were still covering half of her face.

Mikan now felt confused, she thought that it was the other way, she was getting hurt every minute, with all her emotions, she pushed Sumire and she fell down on her knees, she was crying hardly and was hugging herself. _'about to kill her….. about to kill me? But.. I thought I killed her? What happened!'_

Sumire landed straight on the floor, she rubbed her forehead to take away the pain, she looked at Mikan once again, by the look on her face, she knew exactly that Mikan was troubled and confused. She approached her and kneeled infront of her, "Mikan-chan…"

End of Flashback

Author's Note: Aww… sorry for the very very late update, I was sooo busy at school that I totally forgot I write fanfictions! Really sorry… again, I want to thank my best friends for being my inspirations…. Love ya'll! I hope that you'll enjoy this chappie and I will really appreciate it if you leave your comment or review, thanks!

**Chapter 13:**

**The flashback**

Mikan was still cupping her face, still she was confused, she looked up and stared angrily at the people, on her face was written a –WHATHAPPEND!- look. She only softened when she saw Natsume and Sumire.

Sumire bent down closer to her, "You- you don't understand Mikan-cha-"

She was pushed by strong force and she hit straight to the wall. Mikan turned around to see the person who pushed Sumire, not that surprised to see Natsume, he was breathing hard, "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER BY NAME!" He shouted.

Mikan was totally hurt this time, she couldn't understand a word they're muttering. Sumire telling her that she herself killed her, herself telling her that she killed Sumire, Natsume protecting her, WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

Narumi and Jinno arrived at the scene and they were dumbfounded when they saw the commotion that was happening, their jaws dropped. They were about to get in the fight when a little boy pushed them aside, "Don't disturb them….. please! Ugly needs to understand everything!"

Natsume glared at Natsume the second time around, Sumire covered her face with her wet hands because of tears and fell right infront of Mikan, "Mikan-chan! It's me who killed you, its my fault why I died! It was all my fault…. NOW PLEASE! TELL ME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Now her voice getting stronger by the minute.

The strongest wind swept pass and it caused Natsume to fall straight to the floor, Sumire got hold of Mikan, mikan's face was full of wet and honest tears, her eyes as wide as ever and her hair was messy. "No… Sumire-chan, you didn't kill-"

"YES I DID! I got jealous of you and – and …. And Natsume that I was about to kill you when Youichi, yes Youichi, pushed me and- " She stopped when she saw Mikan trembling badly on the floor, she was pulling her hair and her face showed that she was confused.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Mikan.

Memories comes back…

Mikan took a peek out of her window, she snapped her fingers when she saw Natsume sitting under the Sakura Tree, "I was right! There he is!"

She went out of her room and started walking through the hallways, she reached the ground floor, she was about to open the door that will lead her outside when someone from behind tapped her shoulders.

Mikan turned around and saw Sumire, she wasn't smiling, she had an evil glare on her face, "Su-mi-re…What are you- doing- here?"

Sumire pulled Mikan away from the door, "Don't think about doing it!"

Mikan sweat-dropped, "Doing- what?"

Sumire pushed her against the wall, "Don't act as if you don't know! You're going to tell Natsume how you feel right? Don't even think about continuing it!"

Mikan gasped, _How did she- _

"Right now you might be wondering how did I know? Haha, simple, I heard you!"

Mikan cupped her mouth, tears started to form in her beautiful eyes, "Sumire…"

"Shut the hell up Mikan, ya know what, I'm jealous.. well.. maybe more than jealous about you and Natsume… I hate you… you know what, I can kill a person when I'm jealous!"

Mikan gulped, "Sumire…" _IS SHE THAT CRAZY?_

Sumire slapped Mikan's right cheek, "So don't you dare tell Natsume how you feel or else!"

Mikan gathered all her courage, "Or else?"

Sumire now slapped Mikan's left cheek, "Or else I'll find a way to kill you..or your best friend… or.. Youichi!"

A pair of eyes were watching them from the stairs, "So that hag would kill me if mommy tells daddy how she feels huh?"

Mikan froze as she heard Sumire say those words, her heart was aching in fear, her heart ached more when she heard the word "kill'.

Sumire glared at her, "So what? You'll still continue your plan to tell Natsume about your feelings?"

Mikan gulped, _I don't know.. I want to tell him.. but… how about Hotaru and Youichi? This can't happen, this must be a dream, this has to be a dream! This – _

Another slap came from Sumire.

_Okay… this isn't a dream! _

Youichi wasn't feeling any fright in him, the truth was he wanted to come out of his hiding place and tell Mikan and Sumire that he was there. But he decided to listen to their conversation more.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Mikan, what now?"

Mikan closed her eyes tightly, _No Mikan.. don't let her scare you… don't let her … please … stop being soft, be selfish for once… she can't kill Youichi or Hotaru.. that's crazy… SNAP OUT OF IT MIKAN! She IS crazy!_

Sumire shook Mikan, "Hey idiot, what's your answer?"

Mikan opened her eyes, tears started streaming down, she gathered all her strength, she pushed Sumire. Sumire fell to the ground, "OUCH!"

Mikan stood bravely, "You bitch! You ruin people's – ARGH! Memories…."

Memories started coming again, her head was in pure pain, those memories were those times that Sumire called her names.

Sumire managed to stand, she was breathing hard, she took out her knife from her pocket and was about to stab Mikan with it when somebody pushed her from behind.

Mikan stare at the falling Sumire, her eyes as wide as ever, "Sumire!"

Youichi who pushed Sumire ran to his 'mommy' "Are you alright?"

Mikan turned and looked at Youichi, "Youichi!"

Youichi hugged his mommy, "No one can kill you…"

Mikan's head wasn't in pain now, she hugged Youichi back. But then, they saw blood all over the floor, it came from..

"SUMIRE!" Shouted Mikan. She put Youichi down and approached the bleeding Sumire.

When Youichi pushed the-about-to-kill-Mikan Sumire, the knife flew out of her hands and as she landed on the floor, the knife landed on her tummy, it struck her deeply and that made her tummy bleed.

Mikan hugged Sumire, "Sumire… why?"

But when Mikan tried to listen to Sumire's heartbeat, she couldn't hear any, her heart started to beat, it wasn't because of love but because of fright. _Could she be…. Could she be- dead? _

Mikan looked around, Youichi wasn't there anymore, Mikan bit her lower lip, _Where is he? I must find- No! I cannot go and find him .. I can't leave Sumire here alone…. _

The door sprung open revealing Youichi with someone taller than him. At first, Mikan couldn't identify who it was but as the person produced a ball of fire, she quickly recognize him, "Na-"

End of Memories…

Sumire smiled at the scene, Natsume stared angrily at Sumire "She's trembling in pain and your happy!" Natsume was about to hug mikan when he was stopped by Sumire, "No… She's getting her memories back… don't disturb her.."

Natsume froze, "Me- memories?"

E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R

Author's Note: Short huh? It's a cliffhanger… please do review, I'll upload the next chappie really soon… I'm really busy now.. ya know, school already… but please, do leave your comment, I'll appreciate it very much!


	15. Chapter 14: Will She?

Author's Note: Here I am again, thanks for waiting, once again, I want to thank my best friends, Sbs and animeloverangels! Please do leave your reviews, it'll make me really happy! Thanks!

**Chapter 14:**

**Will She-? **

Mikan fell unconscious after receiving great pain from the memories, everyone carried her to the clinic, Sumire followed them but when they reached the clinic, only Natsume and Sumire were the ones who entered.

"Huh…..? What- what am I doing here?" Asked the just-awaked Mikan.

Natsume sprung from the couch and ran to Mikan "YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Sumire was at the end of the bed, tears were falling from her eyes, she murmured something, something that was a name… something like … 'mikan…'

Mikan looked at Sumire, "Sumire-chan….?"

Natsume sighed heavily and stared at Mikan and Sumire, Sumire however just looked at Mikan and gave her a warm look. Mikan felt comfortable at this, she didn't even know why.

"AH!" Shouted Mikan as she rubbed her eyes after someone infront of her vanished. It was Sumire, both Natsume and Mikan didn't know why but certainly, it was surprising that Sumire stayed with Mikan for that long and when she woke up, it was the time when Sumire vanished.

"She… She hates me, doesn't she?" Asked Mikan in a low-tone and sad voice.

Natsume looked at the crying Mikan, he pitied her, but there's no choice, he just have to accept the scene of Mikan crying, there's nothing he can do to make her stop.

Mikan felt that someone was staring at her so she looked up, she blushed when she saw Natsume blush, but then, she can't understand why Natsume was blushing.

Somwhere in Central Town …

"So… what happened?"

""Nothing… " Answered Sumire when she caught sight of her mother sitting on an old chair.

"What do you mean nothing…?"

"Nothing… I didn't explain it to her…"

Her mother stood up and stood infront of Sumire, "Why not…?"

"I couldn't … she kept on crying.."

"What's going to happen now..?"

"Later, I'll try to tell her… I'll try…"

"Sumire…"

And with that, Sumire ran as fast as she could, not noticing how the wind kept blowing as she steps a step. Tears were flowing down from her eyes, she didn't know why, she was hurt, she felt like she was unhappy, she was… guilty.

That night…

Mikan was walking along the hallways of the academy, it was dark and she wanted to be alone. She was already crying half day and she felt like she was going to be insane, the memory of everything…. It made her feel confused and surprised.

"Mikan.."

Mikan stopped on her tracks, her heart started beating fast as she turned around, "Natsume-kun…"

"Watcha doing here …? I mean… this kind of time?"

"Non of your business… I should be asking you the same question…" She answered with a cold tone.

Natsume hated this, he doesn't want to hear a Mikan talking with this kind of tone, he wants the old Mikan, the happy one, the cheerful one, the child-like one..

"I like that kind of her better too…" Said a voice from behind Natsume.

Natsume's eyes twitched, he felt windy, the voice gave him shivers, "Uh…"

Mikan opened her mouth but the same as other times, no words came out, but her heart felt warm again, but her mind was beginning to hurt again. _I killed her…… I killed her…. I killed _ "HER!"

She ran as fast as she could, she felt afraid seeing Sumire, thinking that she killed her, she wanted to die.

She reached the dead end so she turned left and saw the door going to the rooftop. She opened the door and ran to the edge of the roof. Her heart started racing and her breathing got harder and harder by the second.

_I killed her… therefore… in return…. _ She looked down, she wasn't surprise at the high height of the building. She gulped, _I should…. _She closed her eyes and was about to take a step forward when…

"Mikan! I LOVE YOU!" Shouted a voice from behind and arms grabbed her behind and she fell to the floor.

She fell on top of Natsume, her eyes got wide, _Did he just say…. 'Mikan, I love you…' _

E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter…. Hope you liked it, please.. please leave your reviews, I'll appreciate it soo much! I'll upload the next chappie soon..


	16. Chapter 15: Mikan vs Fangirls

Author's Note: Here I am again, not that busy at school these days…. And I'm really happy that I have time to write a chapter this weekend… anyways, I want to thank my best friends here in I'm pretty sure you already know who they are…. ! Again, I want to remind you guys, please don't forget to leave your reviews and comments, if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to share them with me! Hope you like this chappie!

**Chapter 15: **

**Mikan vs. Natsume's Fangirls**

Mikan stared at Natsume with wide eyes, still, she was on top of him. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest, _Did he just said… he love me? SNAP OUT OF IT MIKAN! It can't happen!_

Mikan quickly stood up and shove all the dusts that were on her dress, she totally forgot about what she was about to do. What was occupying her mind right now was what Natsume said a while ago.

She felt heat rising to her cheeks and she knew that she was already blushing at that moment, but nothing could stop it, she tried to hide it but she felt hotter when she did that.

Natsume looked at her with honest eyes, their glances met but none of them both moved an inch. They stared at each other lovingly, as if they cannot see anything else except each other. It was their own world, therefore, nothing could stop their feelings from jumping out from their chests.

Natsume walked closer to Mikan and held her hands, Mikan gulped slowly as she felt her arms being held. Natsume leaned closer and closed his eyes, he leaned even closer and there! Their lips met, Mikan's eyes shot wide at Natsume's weird action. Without even realizing what she was doing, she opened her mouth and let the tongue of Natsume slip inside. She closed her eyes and they shared a passionate kiss that moment, that second, that minute….

Sumire grinned at the scene, she snapped her hands and in a second, she disappeared in thin air.

The door sprang open revealing Ruka and Hotaru, they were breathing hard because they were worried, but when they reached the rooftop, the feeling inside of them changed, changed into something they wasn't expecting.

Their jaw dropped, they felt jealousy inside of them, they also want to do that.

Ruka glimpsed at Hotaru, _If I'm not gonna make a move, then nothing… would happen… _

He walked to Hotaru and kissed her gently on the lips, Hotaru didn't do anything, the expression on her face didn't change, only her eyes changed, it closed and she gave in to the kiss.

That morning..

Mikan yawned and rubbed her eyes, _Was… that a dream? _

She touched her lips and it was still wet, but then, she realized something. She looked around her room, it definitely wasn't her room, it was bigger and more beautiful. She felt something move beside her, she looked at it quickly, gasped when she found out that she was in Natsume's room.

Her eyes twitched, _Did we do something! What happened last night? _ She looked at the bottom part of her body, she was still wearing her clothes, she sighed thankfully. _WHEW! _

Being the dense Mikan, she shook Natsume hard even if Natsume was still sleeping soundly.

Natsume's eyes begun to move and his hands trailed down Mikan's arms, his eyelids slowly showed his red orbs. "Mikan…. Goodmorning.."

Mikan blushed, "O- ohayo…"

Natsume touched Mikan's face, "What I said yesterday was … true… I really love you…"

Mikan blushed even more, "I- I love you too…. "

Outside Natsume's room…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted a fangirl who was listening to what's happening inside the room of Natsume starting an hour ago.

Another fangirl followed her action, and it continued… and continued… till the whole dormitory was covered with shouts of fangirls of Natsume.

Natsume and Mikan slowly walked up to the door and opened it, weren't surprised to see fangirls, some were crying, shouting, some were on the ground, trembling, some fell to the floor unconscious.

Mikan ran back to Natsume's room and hid behind the door, Natsume's face showed a confused expression, he followed Mikan inside. "Mikan, what's wrong?"

Mikan smiled fakely at Natsume, "They… They're going to kill me!"

Natsume finally understood what Mikan was trying to say, he kneeled down and gave Mikan a peck on the cheeks, "It's okay, they're going to do nothing to you… "

"I stole you from them…"

"No you did not.."

"Yes I did…"

Natsume offered his hand to Mikan, she took it gently, he lead her outside, same view can be seen. The fangirls glared at Mikan with all their anger building up inside.

Mikan shivered as she looked at their faces, she felt like she was gonna die at that moment, with all those glares and expressions, she hated them.

Youichi happened to passby when he saw his 'parents' holding hands, his heart leapt in joy, he ran to them and hugged their thighs, "No words can explain how much happy I am right now!"

Youichi's words even made the fangirls even more jealous, they looked like they want to grill Youichi alive.

Mikan hugged Youichi, "Don't worry… its okay…"

The fangirls stopped glaring when Natsume glared at them, their stare softened and one by one, they started to go away.

E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R 

Author's Note: whew… that was chapter 15… I'm going to upload the next chappie maybe tomorrow… but please, leave your comments/reviews, I'll really appreciate them! Please! Oh yeah, if you want me to add you on my ym list, please just tell it to me in your review. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 16: Graduation

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back again.. well.. sorry .. really sorry… I know I promised that I'll upload this chapter sooner but ended up uploading this chapter after a day or two. Really sorry. Anyway, I want to thank my best friends again, 98animefaerie94, Sbs and Animeloverangels.. also, I want to welcome another newcomer of he's also my best friend, his penname is vanmirth. I hope you enjoy this chappy, thanks!

**Chapter 16:**

Graduation 

Today was the day, everyone hated it but they have to accept it. It was their graduation. The students will already separate. Everything seems dark to all students except for the 2 couples in our story. Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru.

Even Narumi-sensei was sad about saying goodbye to his favourite level. Jinno-sensei couldn't hide his single tear that fell when students started leaving the academy.

But something was going on at the front of the big gate, Hotaru with Ruka was waving her hands, she was saying goodbye to Mikan. Mikan was also with Natsume, she was also waving her hands, meaning goodbye. Natsume and Ruka shook hands.

And there, they never thought that this day would come, they bid their last goodbye and took opposite ways. Natsume with Mikan, Ruka with Hotaru.

But even though they were saying goodbye at the outside, something else was written inside them.

Natsume took Mikan's hands. They arrived at the train station and they took the train that will go to the town…. They're life will be different from that on… Mikan took her seat beside Natsume and she looked out of her window, "Hotaru-chan, we'll surely meet again sometime right…?"

And that time too, Hotaru and Ruka were riding Hotaru's invention 'the car'. It was an automatic car, you just need to press a button and it will lead you to your destined destination. Hotaru stared at the sky and a smile crawled on her face, "Mikan-chan, I promise, we'll meet again.."

E-N-D-O-F-S-T-O-R-Y 

Animeshadowangel's Note: Sorry to end up the story there… I hope that you liked it…. Promise I'll write some more stories, this isn't the end… please do leave your reviews… love ya'll! See you in the next story of.. ANIMESHADOWANGEL! Thanks for supporting this fanfic…


End file.
